Shuujin
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: <html><head></head>En el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica Draco, inconscientemente, daña a Luna; la lleva a San Mungo y allá ésta tiene un sueño muy peculiar.</html>


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**A**claración: Punto de vista diferente de mi fic **_Kami Hikooki._**

**.**

**.**

**Shuujin**

**~Prisionero~**

_**Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy.**_

**.**

**.**

Al pelear con Malfoy escucho claramente, para sorpresa mía, que una explosión sucede donde pelea Fred, el hermano gemelo del pintoresco George; volteo y lo miro, a duras penas a causa del espeso humo, como éste es ¿sepultado? Sí, sepultado por la gigantes pila de rocas... espero que hopyss lo proteja, hasta donde me contó papá los hopyss protegen a quién se lo merece. Después de todo, la protección no se compra, se gana. Me obstaculiza la vista el enorme pedregal, mi vista se va desde la grieta que se empieza a formar desde el punto de origen hasta donde está... Malfoy; es un chico muy peculiar, anda la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo de genicolr, una criatura mega pomposa ¡como ese chico Weasley del que tanto me habla Ginny!

¿Una Ravenclaw salvando a un Slytherin? Sería novedoso, recuerdo a la perfección lo que mamá me solía decir antes de irse a un mundo mejor _"Ten siempre en cuenta, hija mía, que todos por igual merecen el honor de vivir; sin importar quién sea y de qué estatus provenga, la vida no se debe de privar para nadie. Si puedes hacer algo, por mínimo o insignificante que sea, hazlo; recuerda siempre esta frase, que espero que se convierta en tu lema, mi querida Luna: haz el bien sin mirar a quién."_ y después de eso, a las pocas semanas, mamá murió en un accidente en el laboratorio; nunca sentí la perdida ya que sabía que siempre está conmigo, los ángeles existen, ¿sabían? y mamá se convirtió en uno.

Espero algún día serlo, me vería muy bonita. Al menos eso dice papá.

Sin miramientos grito—: ¡Bombarda! —Tirando el conjuro en dirección a Malfoy, quien me mira muy sorprendido antes de saltar hacia atrás sin quitar sus ojos sobre mi; no puedo hacer nada ante mi inminente final, que llego al sentir como los escombros aplastan mi cuerpo. Era una sensación muy peculiar ¡igual que montar sobre las bestias que mueven las carrozas! Es nueva, algo dolorosa, pero sorprendente; pese al dolor que embarga cada fibra de mi ser me siento contenta... contenta de salvar a alguien, ¡sobre todo si es un Slytherin! Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo.

Soy prisionera de las rocas; al caer éstas rompieron en crueles pedazos mis huesos, los de mi brazos, sin mencionar que me provocaron un tipo de hemorragia en la cabeza. Duele, estoy débil y quisiera salir de aquí pero no puedo, por mucho que lo intente; mi varita se rompió, lo sé, lo oí después de arrojarla al suelo; suspiro el que creo que es mi último aliento de vida. Saben, si lamentara algo ¡sería no haber volado sobre algún dragón! Leí que son seres excepcionales.

Sé que estoy con los ojos pero eso no evita que no me de la sensación que alguien está quitando, instantes después, las rocas de mi cuerpo; me pregunto quién será: ¿Harry, Ginny, Neville... o quién? Sea quien sea se lo agradezco, me quitaban el aliento. Aunque no esté nada encima mío no puedo abrir mis ojos, supongo que me debilité demasiado. Mi cuerpo se eleva y no por un Leviosa, alguien me carga. ¿Quién? Es la duda que se mantiene latente en mi ser, espero resolverlo ya que como digna Ravenclaw no me agrada dejar un buen acertijo sin solución.

No estoy inconsciente, aun no. Escucho como alguien vocifera— ¡¿Qué le has hecho!? —De quién estará hablando esa persona, que sé por el tono que usó es una mujer... suspiro en mi mente tratando de enlazar los cabos suelto. No puedo hacerlo a menos que abra mis ojos; ese olor que mi nariz capta se parece al de los snybell, una criatura que recién descubrí: se caracteriza por soltar un aroma dulce al olfato, aunque puede ser muy maliciosa. De quién será.

Quedo completamente inconsciente, lo sé ya que no oigo nada más a mi alrededor. De nuevo suspiro, realmente desearía saber qué pasa allá; ah, bueno, ya se sabrá.

—_No lo dudes, hija mía. —_Oigo la voz de mamá, pero no es posible ella está muerta... lo ha estado desde el accidente.

—_No te inquietes por lo que vas a oír, pero, si me oyes es porque te queda poco tiempo de vida —_habla nerviosa, como si temiera mi peor reacción. Entre paréntesis, ¿cómo es posible que muera? Por supuesto, el pedregal que me cayó encima; aunque eso explica el por qué está aquí, conmigo, hablándome. Me siento muy feliz al escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, por escasos momentos que sean; varias dudas me embargan, espero que las responda.

—_Lo haré, mi querida Luna. Tenemos tiempo, están tratando de salvarte; ¿charlamos?_

¡Hace muchísimos años que no platicamos? Sin lugar a dudas quiero hablar contigo, pero de qué será mamá. No, no me respondas aun; quiero tener una amena charla sin preocupaciones. Tu decide cuál será nuestro tema en si... ¡me siento muy ansiosa! Más que cuando papá y yo averiguamos todo sobre los Skyness.

—_¡Ay, Luna! Se nota que Xenophilius nunca cambiará. —_Escucho que se ríe, me alegra la mínima existencia que me queda. Ya lo había olvidado y eso, francamente, duele_—_. _Concuerdo contigo, duele olvidar al ser más querido; por cierto, ¿me cuentas todo lo que pasó antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, y me refiero a este año? Hay cierto chico que mi niña conoció._

Rió divertida, mamá y sus ocurrencias son innegablemente jocosas; a ver, mamá: ese niño se llama Rolf Scamander y su cabello es rubio rojizo; es muy agradable ¡entiende, más o menos, las criaturas del extravagante-excéntrico mundo de los Lovegood! Nunca había conocido a alguien que apreciara a ese grado los nargle o los snybell... ¡es impresionante! Scamander es sencillamente increíble. ¿Qué más te puedo contar sobre él? ¡Ya sé! Lo conocí después que su ¿tutora? creo que sí lo llevara con papá.

Volviendo al tema, se presentara para hablar sobre el anterior titular del _Quisquilloso_; no supe todo lo que se dijeron pero al parecer se veía ligeramente interesada en el Mundo de los Lovegood... así nos nombró. Scamander me preguntó si después de terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts quisiera estudiar para Naturalista como lo hará él, es una propuesta que en verdad me llama la atención; se ve interesante y me ¡re contra fascina lo interesante! Sin embargo no tanto como los nargles, son seres muy únicos.

—_Y tu eres única, Luna —_menciona a la vez que se vuelve a reír. Me contagio con su felicidad, hace años que no me sentía así—_; ya no podemos seguir charlando. ¡Hasta la próxima! Se despide Pandora. _

¡No! ¡Yo no quería que me dejara! Al menos ya tuvimos una conversación, algo corta, pero fue suficiente. Lloraría si no estuviera inconsciente; no soy tan fuerte como aparento. Una cosa es que digan Lunática y otra, mega diferente, es que soporte que mi mamá me deje por segunda ocasión; cuando era chiquilla no entendí, ahora sí... ¡la quiero conmigo! Quiero irme con ella, y si para hacerlo he de morir pues... pues, ya no estoy tan segura dado que aun tengo a papá y no me apetece herirlo. ¡Ay! Me duele el pecho, ¿por qué? Intento abrir mis ojos, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

Sorpresa para mi, lo logro. Visualizo una recamara pintada de blanco, me gusta ese color ¡es el de los vypenius! Veo, a penas, que hay un pequeño candelabro; me gusta. Con mucho esfuerzo logro decir—: Malfoy. —Volteo a la derecha, que es donde escucho los pasos y ahí lo vislumbro, al chico que salvé. Se veía algo dolido, lo que me sorprende ¿será que le dieron alguna mala noticia? No sé el por qué pero no tolero verlo así, me parte el corazón... bastante.

—¿Si, Lu... Lovegood? —Me iba a llamar "Lunática", lo sé y realmente le agradezco que no lo hiciera, no tengo el animo que necesito para tolerarlo. Me quedo en silencio sin saber qué decir y/o qué hacer, ni siquiera puedo mover mis manos; me siento rara, como si me estuviera muriendo... lentamente. Es como si un líquido se extendiera en mi interior con suma velocidad, me siento moribunda. A

tino a tratar de entablar diálogo sobre lo primero que se me venga a la mente, tal vez así me quite este horripilante sentimiento: incertidumbre. No es un sentir que me agrade, naturalmente como digna Ravenclaw no saber algo es un completo martirio para mi ¡más que las maldiciones de los nargle! En fin, pienso en Scamander y su propuesta, teniendo la corazonada que no lo volveré a ver le digo a Malfoy.

—¿Sabes lo qué es un —pregunto pero no puedo continuar, hay algo en mi garganta que me lo impide; toso para quitarme ese malestar no obstante lo único que consigo es incrementarlo, tengo la sospecha de saber qué me sucede. Continúo, tengo que conocer la resolución— avión de papel?

—No, Lovegood. —Que pena, aunque tampoco me sorprende. Sonrío tratando de que parezca habitual, recuerdo que una vez Hermione me charló sobre ese medio de diversión muggle. ¿Se podrá usar también para mandar cartas? Seguro que sí, me fascinaría si lo pudiera probar.

Lástima que no podré, sé lo que pasa: me han envenenado. El cómo lo desconozco, probablemente debió ser mientras estaba parloteando con mamá. ¡Ay! Las fuerzas me siguen abandonando, trato de seguir con la conversación que inicié— Bueno, no importa —acoto con muchísimo dolor, cierro paulatinamente mis ojos ya que no aguanto más tenerlos abiertos; agarrando las pocas fuerzas que me quedan prosigo—. Oye, Malfoy, me haría el favor de... decirle a... a Scamander que yo no podré. —Habría terminado la línea pero, de verdad, ya no tengo más fuerza.

Ya me han dejado; sigo sonriendo, es lo único que puedo hacer. ¡No! Aun me falta algo más, no puedo irme sin antes decir—: Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Malfoy se acerca a mi boca, se debe dar cuenta que no soy capaz de hablar como si estuviera viva... corrección, como si tuviera oportunidades de vivir.

—Por... intentar... salvarme. —Listo. Esas tres palabras, esa corta línea se lleva lo que me restaba de vida; extrañaré a papá y a mis amigos de Hogwarts.

No planeaba irme, no de esta manera. Pensé que al menos vería a papá una vez más, que me reiría con mis amigos, que jugaría de nuevo con mi amigo Scamander... espero que él no se culpe por mi muerte ya que yo misma lo cause cuando me sacrifique; ya no oigo nada, me debí haber ido ya. ¿Saben lo único bueno de estar muerta? ¡Ya nadie me llamará "Lunática"! No es como si fuera molesto pero, a magia cierta, desearía que alguna de esas personas me hubiera dicho o "Lovegood" o "La Ravenclaw"; sonaría mejor que mi apodo, que no es tan irritante no obstante eso no lo convierte en mi preferido.

Supongo que no podré saber qué pondrá papá en la próxima edición de _El Quisquilloso_, es una pena ¡tenía tantas ganas de saber más sobre los skyness! Ah, bueno, me tendré que quedar con la duda. Ya no seré más prisionera, ya no más; en el sentido de mi sobrenombre. Ya no seré prisionera de una vida sin una mamá, o de vivir con ese seudónimo.

Sonreiría si pudiera.

Pero a Malfoy, siento que le debo una sonrisa de disculpa.

No fue culpa suya.

¡Te amo, papá! Te extrañaré, muchísimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

Luna jamás habría tenido una buena vida después de ese accidente, así que la enfermera en vez de aplicarle la poción que la ayudaría a respirar normalmente le inyectó una pócima que le daría una muerte indolora; las heridas eran graves mientras la curaba por lo que la mujer (que no posee nombre) pensó que lo mejor para la bruja sería dejar el mundo de los vivos. Básicamente por eso murió Lovegood.

Otra cosilla más: cuando Luna habló con Pandora (que se debe prácticamente a que como moriría su mamá vio la oportunidad de hablarle, aun conociendo el futuro de su única hija) fue en el transcurso de cuando Draco esperó fuera de la Sala de Emergencias... Lady Lovegood simplemente quería que su hija partiera con cierta felicidad.

Algo más: Pandora se presentó por medio de un sueño. Primero la enfermera le aplicó una poción sedante... por si llegaba a despertarse en medio de la sanación; básicamente.

Cualquier duda, solamente estoy a un review de distancia XD


End file.
